spider_manfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
New Goblin/Harry Osborn
The second Goblin as he appears in fan-fics. Portrayal Harry is usually portrayed as a former friend turned enemy turned friend and usually ends up with Liz Allen. Powers As the Goblin, he has super strength and agility. Weaknesses The Goblin has normal human weaknesses, which is why he wears body armor. Equipment Harry inherrited various gadgets from OsCorp. This includes a tech-flight glider, razor sharp weapons called razor bats, and explosives called Pumpkin Bombs. History Spectacular Spider-Man Send in the Clones Using guilt to keep Gwen on his side, Harry is still bitter at Spider-Man for the supposed death of his father and still friends with Peter. Enter the Jackal Harry later met Peter's clone, Ben, and believed him to be a cousin. Harry then pointed this out when Ben claimed to be Peter's half-brother instead, which Peter got around thanks to Captain Stacy. During a drawing for another ride-along, Harry picked out Gwen. When Spider-Man and a new spider-hero began fighting a new villain called the Jackal, Harry went with Gwen to ESU and got some Gene Cleanser, which they gave to George who poured it into Jackal's mouth to turn him back into Miles Warren. When Spider-Man tried to talk to the others, Harry told Spider-Man to just go. Mysterious Mysterio Harry then taunted Peter about how he had fun watching Spider-Man beat Mysterio and just grunts when Gwen tells him to stop. Harry later got the part of Beauregard Jackson Picket Burnside in the school's production of Auntie Mame, which cheered him up. He then talked with Peter about how Spider-Man had fought a mechanical Venom. Return of the Symbiote At school, Harry questioned Gwen wanting to help a solitary Ben as Harry believed he seemed not to want to be bothered. Harry also protested Gwen's idea that Ben wasn't being himself since they only knew him for a month. With Great Power The next day, Harry met up with Peter and Ben to show his emotional support when Aunt May was admitted to the hospital. When Ben began fighting the Symbiote, memories of Harry helped Ben realize he wasn't alone. Harry then noted to Black Spider that he needed to work on not stirring up the memories of loved ones and helped Scarlet Spider when the Symbiote tried to forcibly bond with him. In reality, when he went to visit Aunt May, Harry saw Gwen and Ben hug before he silently closed the door without anyone noticing he was there. Peter's Christmas Carol Osborn's nephew and the exact opposite as he's friendly and loves Christmas. On Christmas Eve, Harry invited Osborn to Christmas dinner and give him a reef, claiming that he'd always love Christmas. Osborn refused both the invitation and the reef and sent Harry away, but he still cheerfully wished Osborn and Peter a merry Christmas, which Peter retorted. The next day, Harry and his wife Liz run into Osborn. Harry is surprised and ecstatic when Osborn accepts his invitation from the previous day and promises to keep the dinner piping hot for when Osborn would arrive at two, guessing tthat Osborn had a change of heart. Prince Ben and Peter Parker Harry is a lifelong friend of Ben's. He's also the son of Captain Osborn. He and Ben are also schoolmates with a girl named Gwen. During lessons, Harry and Ben usually get in a spitball fight, but Harry usually ends up as the one with all the spitballs hit on his head. One day, Harry proclaimed he'd get a jab in during fencing with Ben. On that same day, while experimenting with an adhesive, shapped like a web, that Gwen made, Harry got the webbing in his face. He only proclaimed that it stunk. Later that day, Harry was taken to Ben's room by Gwen and realized it wasn't Ben when the boy didn't recognize "The look" that Gwen gave Peter. After Peter and Gwen left to visit the dying king, Harry wondered if the day could get worse when his dad arrived, knocked Harry out and took him off. Harry was thrown into a cell, and when Ben was thrown in too, Harry realized he didn't like his dad, and rejoiced at Ben returning until he realized that Ben was in there too. Harry then ended up saved by a friend of Peter and Ben's named Eddie and Gwen. Harry then went to the throne room and helped out by providing Eddie with arrows and tossing a battle axe at a chandelier, cutting it down and allowing for Osborn's defeat. After Ben is kinged, Harry praised him. Category:Spectacular Spider-Man Category:Peter's Christmas Carol Category:Prince Ben and Peter Parker Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Osborns